Arrangements described herein relate to managing meeting invitations.
People in an organization may have meetings with colleagues in other locations. Meeting times may be adjusted to each location's local time. When a user receives an invitation for a meeting from colleagues in a different location, the user may then need to reserve a meeting room and/or other resources locally. If other users are located in the same location, the user may need to manually inform such other users that the local meeting room has been reserved.